<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweaters by FrizzleNox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645224">Sweaters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox'>FrizzleNox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Dating, David Rose has Expensive Tastes, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:43:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time David and Patrick see each other wearing the other's sweaters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wearing His Clothes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/gifts">Point_of_no_return</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick loved David’s sweaters. They were one of the many things that had originally attracted him to his boyfriend. David just always looked so warm and snuggly, and Patrick just wanted to reach out and pet his arm, rub his back, anything to feel the softness of whatever David had on.</p><p>Once they started dating, Patrick became extra touchy, thrilled that David’s sweaters really were as soft and fuzzy as they looked. There were days when Patrick wasn’t sure how David did it, wearing sweaters year-round, but he didn’t mind, especially the first time David spent the night with him at Ray’s and accidentally left his sweater behind after Ray had burst in the room, waking them, leaving David flustered. </p><p>Patrick wasn’t complaining when he found the sweater upon his return home that night. It was chilly in his room and he couldn’t help but slip the soft black knit over his arms. It was a little tight on his chest but otherwise fit perfectly, and was much warmer than he expected. Best of all, it smelled like David. He loved the masculine woodsy scent of David that remained on the sweater, it was calming. He snuggled under his blankets, falling asleep better than he had on his own in a while.</p><p>“I just can’t with Alexis.” David groaned as Patrick walked into the Rose Apothecary the next morning. </p><p>“Good morning to you too.” Patrick greeted his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. “What did she do now?” He asked, passing David his coffee.</p><p>“My floral Givenchy sweater is missing.” David sighed. “I wore it last week, I was gathering things to send to the cleaners and I can’t find it. She stayed with Ted last night and it wasn’t in the room. She must have taken it.”</p><p>Patrick thought for a moment about the sweater he’d slept in. It was floral but he wasn’t sure of the brand. He wasn’t sure how to break it to David that the sweater in question was in his possession and that he’d slept wearing it the night before. Rachel had borrowed his hoodies and tees plenty of times when they were together, so he didn’t think that borrowing David’s sweater was all that strange, but then again, Rachel had never borrowed anything quite so expensive, and never without asking. </p><p>“What color is the sweater, I’m trying to picture it.” Patrick rubbed a reassuring hand up and down David’s back, wanting to calm him.</p><p>“It’s black, white flowers. It’s one of my favorites. I hate it when Alexis does this. She’s had her eyes on it for ages.” </p><p>“I’m sure it’ll turn up. She knows how much it means to you, I don’t think she’ll keep it forever.” </p><p>“I really hope you’re right.”</p><p>—</p><p>Patrick emerged from the bathroom wearing David’s missing sweater over his simple white undershirt and blue sleep pants the next time David spent the night.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” David’s eyes got wide, seeing his boyfriend's pyjamas. </p><p>“What?” Patrick climbed into bed, sitting against his pillow. </p><p>“That’s so incorrect but it works on you.”</p><p>“What’s incorrect?”</p><p>“You’re wearing my Givenchy sweater to bed. Do you know how much that cost?” </p><p>“Do I really want to know?” </p><p>“Probably not. More than one of my current paychecks.”</p><p>“You’re not mad, are you?”</p><p>“No. Just confused as to why you’re wearing it.”</p><p>“You left it the last time you were here and it smelled like you. It’s really warm. You can have it back. I’ve been meaning to return it to you.”</p><p>“How about I lend you a different one of my sweaters? I love this look on you but I’ve really missed it.” </p><p>“That works, it’s not weird, me wearing it, right?”</p><p>“No one I’ve ever dated has ever worn my clothes, I like the thought of you in them though.”</p><p>"More than when I take them off of you?"</p><p>"Almost."</p><p>—</p><p>“I brought you something.” Patrick blushed, passing over a Rose Apothecary tote bag. Inside was the pale blue sweater he’d worn to Stevie’s apartment, the first time they spent the night together as well as one of his old baseball tees. He watched as David pulled them out with a curious smile.</p><p>“What are these?”</p><p>“An apology, I thought you might want to borrow something of mine. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He stammered. “I mean since I borrowed yours.”</p><p>David leaned over and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s head. “I’ve never had someone do something like this, thank you.”</p><p>“It’s nothing. Really. I know how much you liked the first time you saw me in that sweater.” </p><p>—</p><p>“Can I?” Patrick asked, playing with the hem of David’s sweater as they kissed in David’s bed at the motel. Patrick had shown up to take his boyfriend to the movies but once he noticed David wearing the blue sweater he’d lent him, his plans quickly changed. There was something about seeing David wearing a pop of color that did things to Patrick. Thankfully the rest of the Rose family was out and they had a few hours alone together.</p><p>David nodded and Patrick grinned when he noticed the shirt he’d loaned David underneath his sweater. </p><p>“This looks really good on you.” Patrick let his eyes roam, loving how the shirt clung to David’s chest and biceps. </p><p>“It’s very comfortable. I thought you’d like to see me in it.”</p><p>“I really do.” Patrick pressed David into the bed, nuzzling his jaw. “I never realized how good you’d look in normal clothes.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Your style is so unique. I could never pull off dressing like you do.”</p><p>“You looked really good in my Givenchy sweater.” David reminded him. </p><p>“That wasn’t all that unusual looking. I could never pull off your skirted pants or your sparkly sweaters or whatever.” </p><p>“I bet you’d look really good in a little skirt and nothing else.” David teased. </p><p>Patrick blushed deeply. David Rose was going to be the death of his innocence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>